


Oreo's Really Are The Best

by female_overlord_3



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Early Meeting AU, Enjoy the tags!!!, I already talked to the birthday girl about it, I am the God of this world I CAN DO WHAT I WANT, I'm a sucker for having both their POV's, M/M, NO MARTEN HELL NO, Simon had a minor freak out, also people, but she didn't realize this is her b-day gift, good thing a certain soccer player is there, ok said soccer player might be the reason why, still have emails, surprise, tiny self-insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: What if Simon and Bram got to talking before the emails?As the tags said Early meeting AU at a grocery store! They still email!Not beta'd :)





	Oreo's Really Are The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts).



> Look another AU because I am weak and love writing them so much. Also another b'day present! PART 1 HAPPY BDAY SHAY. YOU GET 2 CAUSE I CAN ~~and I feel a little bad for writing Maud such a long one so you get 2 short ones~~ PLUS THIS MAKES UP FOR A VERY LACKING BDAY PRESENT FROM LAST YEAR CAUSE I KNEW YOU BY THEN BUT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING FOR IT.

It was a hard choice on what to decide. Regular or double stuffed Oreos?

“God this is why I make Leah come with me.” Simon mumbles as his eyes go back and forth between the two packages. He’s been here for a good five minutes after getting the stuff his mom asked for. 

“If they had them I would suggest the Halloween themed ones but I kinda prefer Reese’s.” A voice says from his right and it makes Simon flail a little. The voice sounds a little familiar but he can’t place- a quick turn of his head reveals who the voice belongs to.

“I respect your preference but nothing can beat Oreos.” Simon wants to regret this almost conditioned response but it makes the owner of the voice laugh quietly. Simon kinda doesn’t know what to do because that laugh is a nice laugh. His eyes spy orange packages and for some reason it makes him smile. 

“Guess i’m not the only one who needed to restock on their sweet stash?” Simon questions when he gives Bram a nod to his basket.

Bram does a little shrug and looks a little sheepish. “Like I said I prefer Reese’s.”

It kinda falls into an awkward silence cause now it’s Simon’s turn to say something, only he can’t really think of anything. 

Bram and him don’t really talk much or really see each other out of school or games. Simon has definitely known he was cute since well he does have eyes, but there was always everyone else to kind of buffer it. He kinda wants to start talking to Bram more often.

“How did you think you did on that Math test? I feel like I got a solid B.” School is safe. School is… a start.

Bram has no idea how or what devine god gave him the courage but he’s actually talking to Simon. 

His small crush has been on the back burner for awhile now, like random pop ups here and there but Bram realizes he’s never actually been alone with Simon, there’s always been someone there to act as a kind of safeguard. 

“I got the material well enough.” Bram kinda wants to leave now. Who even says material? Okay he does but still. “Still kinda annoyed about that random worksheet from Friday though.” he adds.

Simon tries and takes a subtle breathe as the conversation starts going. “God that was pretty annoying and that one problem-” “No once could get it since there was a typo-” “it was driving everyone nuts.”

They laugh and it’s kind of a really nice moment. 

“How’s the play coming along?” Bram asks because well it’s a safe topic. He also maybe likes the way Simon seems to light up when he gets to talk about theater.

“Pretty good. I actually have some lines this time but i’m mainly background. How about you? I think this is the most games we’ve won since my sister attended.” The comment makes Bram blink and he goes back to being sheepish. “Well it’s not just me, it’s a team effort and all.”

Simon kind of wants to say that even though it’s a team effort, he knows Bram is the one scoring most of the goals.

“Nick is super hyped to be playing more games this season. It’s been fun actually going to away games.”

Bram hums at that. “Away games are nice. The bus is sadly not but it’s kind of like a mini field trip.”

Somehow they’ve walked to the check out lines. Neither really noticed.

“You guys are lucky. Getting to leave school early and stuff while there’s me who’s at school more than I like.”

“It’s a lot of work doing all of that though right? At least you’re not out in the sun or Georgia cold most of the day.” 

One of their phones rings and they figure out it’s Bram’s. “It’s my mom. I have to go but good luck with that essay from Mr. Wise and have fun at theater.” His eyes flick down to Simon’s basket and smiles as he walks over to the pay for his things.

“You too. See you at school.” Simon does an awkward wave and looks down at his basket, realizing he forgot to grab Oreos.

-

Seeing each other at the grocery store seemed to open something between them because they start to talk more which in turn is the start of Simon slow growing crush.  They’ve all sat together since Freshman year but it wasn’t until now that Simon realized he never actually talked to Bram and they’re Juniors now.

Then the post on Creeks Secrets happened and he sent the email.

It was good- great even because now there was someone Simon could talk to about this whole being gay and in the closet thing.

Then he got the email about the Oreos and the first thing his brain latched onto was him and Bram buying Oreos and Reese’s those short months ago.

It couldn’t be… right?

He reads the rest of the email and… and now he actually really hopes that Blue is the person he thinks it is because now all he can think about is them kissing now.

Taking a breath (actually many many breaths) he goes back to all the other emails and then he stares at said email.  

Why does one-one-eight look so familiar? Eleven-eight… no. One-Eighteen…. Oh it’s- it’s Bram’s birthday, January eighteenth. Simon kind of just stares at his laptop, trying to wrap his head around Blue very possibly being Bram. He goes back a second time to reread through their emails and-  It is Bram and oh god it’s Bram what should he do, what should he say what-

His phone rings, his laptop almost flying off his desk when he jumps and he goes to see who it is. 

Simon thinks the universe either loves or hates him because of course the person calling him is Bram.

He picks it up without really thinking. “Hey.”

“Hey Simon, Garrett is going to make a big thing about this tomorrow but i’m going to be throwing a party this Halloween since it’s on a Saturday. My aunt got her car stolen again so my mom has to help her back in Savannah.”

“Oh god that sucks for your aunt man.” Simon feels like he’s on autopilot right now.

“Nah it’s like the fifth time. For some reason she doesn’t learn or realize that a date is just trying to pawn her. Will you and the others be coming? A friend of Garrett’s is supplying alcohol so that’ll be fun to see everyone getting drunk.” Bram’s quiet laugh makes him smile which he’s really glad Bram can’t see.

“I’m sure Abby and Nick will, we’ll have to persuade Leah but a party sounds fun. What are you going as this year?” 

“All i’m saying is it’s a president.”

“So should I expect a tall hat and a suit president Abe?”

“You’ll just have to see. What about you?”

“If Leah goes then we’ll probably do a pair costume, we’ve done it since we were kids and it hasn’t really faded yet. Guess you’re gonna have to wait to know too.”

Simon holds his breath and hopes he says this right. “You should try and play Simon says once everyone has at least two cups of something because that’ll be a riot. You know in French they call it Jacques  a dit for some reason which actually translates to Jack or John says. Ok bye see you tomorrow!” Simon ends the call before he can hear Bram reply anything back.

His eyes go back to the blank email and his fingers tap restlessly against his desk trying to figure out what to do. 

Should he reply? If does what should he say? Maybe he should wait til tomorrow? No they’ve gotten to the point now where replies have been pretty constant. God this really sucks. So much.

Something simple and easy then? Ya that- that should work Simon thinks.

He talks about his day, skipping over the very insane news that he found out, and just sends a gif of halloween Oreos, saying they will have to do since they can’t send actual food yet. Ya simple. He hits send.

-

He called Simon. Bram called Simon and this one dumb call about a party might have just changed everything. Whether it’s good or bad is still debatable. Simon might be- oh god Bram isn’t really ready for this yet. Sure he had a feeling or well hoped it was Simon but hoping and it actually being are two very different things. His laptop pings notifying him that he got an email. Jacques tells him about his day and he’s attached a gif of orange cartoon bats circling Halloween themed Oreos and it’s kinda sweet. 

Ok so once the nice warm feeling starts to morph into nervous excited fear, Bram’s rational side kicks in. So Simon might be Jacques which means Simon is also gay. Simon who he’s had a crush on since they’ve met and who also might be the same person he’s been falling in love with over email. Bram has no plan on what happens next. Do they tell each other now? Should he call Simon back? No Simon seemed mutually panicked when he ended the call quickly. Oh god what if Simon is disappointed or doesn’t feel the same way! Sure the emails definitely tell a different story but that doesn’t mean it’s the same for what he actually feels. 

He now wishes he didn’t send the thing about Halloween Oreos, it was a stupid reckless idea. He should have just talked about something else. A good ninety-eight percent of himself thought Simon wouldn’t remember something so trivial and so long ago but that tiny hopeful two percent thought maybe he would. It seemed that two percent was right for once and oh god what did he do.

Instead of freaking out more about this current development, Bram decides he can use all this new panicky energy to start the English essay due next month. He finishes it and the rest of his homework for the next week and a half. He’s exhausted brain has him out before his head hits the pillow.

-

Simon doesn’t sleep at all that night. He feels like he should be worried about driving but he’s also very very hyper aware right now so that should be fine right? Oh he’s also a mess. He has two different socks on, he put the wrong shoe on twice, his shirt might be inside out, and he left his backpack in the hallway before realizing he also left his keys. Perfect morning right?

Leah is out before Nick today so he gets her first. “What’s wrong with you, you kinda look like crap Si.” The first thing she asks as she slides into the front passenger seat

“Help me.” It’s the only thing he can think of that’s not him out right telling her he’s gay or the reason why he’s currently a mess. 

“Ok… with what?” Her voice sounds concerned but also suspicious or maybe that’s just him.

The question kinda just sits there while he silently tries to figure out what to say. “So I- I met someone and we’ve been talking. I think I might be in love with them but we’ve kinda been talking anonymously like with different names for the past couple of weeks.” Simon rambles on trying to keep his secret just a little bit longer. “The thing is I think I figured out who they are and i’m freaking out. I don’t know how i’m going to face them or even look them in the face before probably bolting like a coward.”

Nick decides that’s the perfect moment to walk up and get in the car. “Morning guys I just- something going on?” 

Leah gives Simon a questioning look that Simon doesn’t know how to answer. Her face does some whole face journey thing before it settles on determined.

“I’m Bi.” Leah says and her voice a wavers a little bit. Nick and Simon both blink at her before Simon gives her a large smile. “Oh. I’m proud of you.” He reaches out to hold her hand gives it a squeeze before taking a breath. “I’m Gay.”

“I’m straight.” Nick adds as he looks to both of them. “I also love you both and wanna know what I missed cause it seems like I’m missing something?”

Nick sits in the back waiting while Leah and Simon kinda just have that silent conversation they have until Simon blurts out “I think i’m in love with Bram.”

Leah and Nick share a relieved look. “Finally.”

There has to be something wrong with his friends because Simon swears by the goodness that is Oreos that they said ‘finally’.

“I’m sorry what?” They both just give him a shrug in answer and buckle in. “We said finally Si, pretty simple word to understand.”

This doesn’t seem to answer the questions and he absolutely doesn’t understand.

Nick gives him a light pat in the shoulder and for some reason that sorta of settles him. “No idea if he’s gay or bi or pan but we do know he’s been crushing on you for a while now.” He offers and Simon feels like he needs a minute to process this.

“For the record it’s only Nick, Abby, Garrett and I who do but that’s mainly because we see you both everyday and way more often since you two have gotten closer.” Leah adds as she checks her phone. “Oh you better hurry up so we can get coffee then Abby and not be late.”

Simon just nods and starts driving. It gives him time to think.

Once coffee then Abby are picked up and Abby is filled in with what happens, Simon is still a damn mess. Abby isn’t any help either, none of his friends are.

“Maybe I should just go home and say i’m sick.” Simon reasons as they park, everyone getting out while he stays seated with his hands clenching the steering wheel like a lifeline.

“If you’re not ready then that would be smart but Simon… if you’re just as panicked and freaked out imagine how he must be feeling.” Simon sorta of stares at Abby in wonder though also possibly horror but most definitely in a sorta of thankfulness.

“I- that actually kinda helps.” Simon breathes out as he clenched his hands and grabs his things to head to his locker. Nick has an arm thrown around his shoulder that stays there until he has to head to his locker, the same goes for Leah’s arm hooked with his while Abby just continues to bump shoulders with him on their way to their lockers.

It sort of dawns on Simon that he has first period with Bram. A hand snaps in front of his face and he looks to Abby who’s giving him a concerned expression. “You okay Si? If you’re not ready-” He takes a shaky breath. “No I kinda want to get it over with.” His nerves turn to worry. “Not that I think this is a bad thing or anything, just the whole situation. I’m actually super freaking happy that it’s him but like this means things will change and were both still not- oh god what if he doesn’t feel the same way and i’ve totally been reading this wrong! I mean sure there were some emails that kind of made it obvious we started crossing from friendly to something more but-” Abby pokes his cheeks and it does the trick.

“Simon just go to class okay. Whatever happens happens, you’ve got us alright and we’ve got your back.” With the help of Abby, Simon makes it to the right room but to his surprise Bram is standing near the door looking as much as mess as Simon feels. 

Of course Abby notices and hides a small giggle behind her hands. “Go get em tiger!” She whispers and all but pushing him towards the door and almost right into Bram.

“I- sorry I didn’t- it’s just Abby being Abby and I um I-” Simon feels like he’s about to pass out as he stares down and away while trying to ignore the close proximity they’re in.

“No you’re- it’s fine I get it and- we should… go inside.” Bram tumbles out as his hand hovers at the small of Simon’s back, a hand Simon can feel like an open fire even though it’s not even touching him. Well there goes ignoring thinking about how close they are. The thing that makes Simon’s feeling like he's ‘about to pass out’ to ‘actually going to pass out’ is how a few people are watching them and looking at them and-

“I think i’m going to be sick.” Simon croaks as his legs start to give way to the gravity of the situation. A hand grips his shoulder and he’s now being pulled so he can lean against Bram for support.

“Mr. Albert I think Simon needs to go to the nurses office.” Bram voices and it’s really concerned.

One look at Simon must do the trick because Mr. Albert nods. “Sure take him and come back once you’re do.”

Bram easily leads Simon away from the class and everyone.

About halfway there Bram asks “Do you really want to go to the nurse?” His voice is quiet now and Simon can still hear the edge of concern from earlier. 

Simon still feels sick but it’s much better now with them away from people. “No I think… I think i’m better now.” He takes a couple more breathes and it seems to help him get some strength back and make the sick feeling manageable. “I’m good now. Sorry about that.” He apologizes a bit embarrassed.

“You kinda had me worried there Simon you looked pretty bad.” Bram says as he leads them to the closest bathroom instead. It’s thankfully empty.

The reminder of why he started pretty much freaking out hits Simon again and now he feels like he’s back to square one. Simon goes to the sink and turns the water on so he can splash his face with it, helping him try and gain some semblance of calm. Bram hovers just out of his peripheral near the door they just walked through, almost like he’s not sure whether to stay where he is or get closer. When Simon sneaks a quick look to him, he sees Bram looking down at the floor as his hands play with the sleeve of his sweater.

“So the party.” Simon hears himself say. “It’s a halloween party, will there be halloween themed food?”

Bram looks at him a little lost, Simon thinks that the confused crinkle in his brow is kinda adorable. “There might be? I’m not actually sure it’s kinda last minute and more of Garrett’s thing. I’m just the guy supplying the place.” A conflicted look washes over Bram’s face, Simon thinks it’s a scared but hopeful look. “I um… what you said last night….”

“I’m sorry.” Simon blurts out but realizes he’s made a mistake when all the hope disappears from Bram’s face. He takes the few steps to get closer to Bram and just- he doesn’t know, make sure he doesn’t go. Simon doesn’t know what he would do if Bram left him right now. “No I- i’m sorry I didn’t realize that you’ve liked me for so long and i’ve pretty much been stringing you along. If I knew you had a crush on me then I would have done something stupid like buy you a lifetime supply of Reese’s and halloween themed Oreos as some very un-subtle way to say i’ve started on crushing on you too.” He pauses to take a breath and casts his eyes down. “Also i’m sorry for just springing it on you last night? I should have waited to say something or not hung up but I didn’t want to lose you. I thought that having to come out would be this whole life changing thing- and it sort of is- but this morning I told Leah, Nick, and Abby because I was more terrified of losing you then trying to keep my secret, our secret.” 

Simon’s eyes flick up and stares into Bram’s. “Even before the emails and just getting to know you when we started talking more, it made me really happy. The first thing I thought of when I read ‘Halloween themed Oreos’ was when we bumped into each other at the grocery store and then I realized what one-eighteen meant and I realized that the guy i’ve started to crush in might also be the guy i’m….” He trails off as his face goes red but he can’t seem to look away from Bram’s eyes.

“Me too.” Bram voices and it’s so soft that Simon’s ears strain to hear him. “I already liked you as Simon but the emails made it even easier to… you know.” He hesitantly moves his hand closer to Simon’s, slowly moving his into Simon’s and Simon squeezes it tightly.

“I’m glad I got to really get to know you as Jacques as well as slowly as Simon. I was kinda surprised I talked to you at the grocery store because it was just always so difficult trying to actually say something.”

They’re both smiling, large cheek hurting smiles that seem to shine actual beams of happiness.

“Me too Bram. I’m glad you did too. We probably would have taken a bit longer for us to have the big reveal.”

(haha thinking of movie and book) 

Bram’s smile wavers a bit. “I’m… i’m not ready to come out yet.” He whispers almost like he’s ashamed. Simon kinda wants to punch something but he brings Bram into a hug instead. It feels pretty amazing. “Me neither. I know I did to Leah and the others but… i’m not ready to tell my family or anyone else yet.” 

“I was thinking about telling Garrett and… and I think he might already know.” A small laugh trails after his confession.

“I’m gonna be completely honest with you right now: Leah and Nick said ‘finally’ when I told them I might be in ummm love with you. Apparently them, Abby, and Garrett noticed your crush but have kept it between themselves but you get to come out however, whenever, whoever and wherever you feel ready Bram. I’m not ready for the whole school to know but our circle of friends seems okay for me.”

Bram grips onto Simon’s shirt and gives a small nod.

The rattle of the door startles them both and the jump away from each other. The person trying to get in tries one more time before leaving to find an open one.

“I locked the door. Just in case.” Bram confesses as he hesitantly reach out for Simon’s hand.

Simon pulls him back into their hug. “Smart.”

Eventually they unlock and leave the bathroom to head back to class.

The halls are empty but they still refrain from holding hands, though they do walk incredibly close to each other with their hands continuously brushing.

-

Thankfully Simon sees Leah and Abby to tell them to chill and not make too big a deal of him and Bram. When lunch comes around he’s still a bit nervous about what his friends will do but they kind of surprise him. Don’t get him wrong they’re absolutely not subtle but someone would really have to be looking to see something. They are also the best because instead of sitting beside Leah like he usually does, she’s now across from him leaving the seat open.

Simon tries his best to not search the room for Bram but it’s really hard because he knows he’s coming and they’re going to get to sit together. Someone kicks him under the table when he spots him, Simon blinks and sends Abby an annoyed glare.

“Stop being obvious like Brendon Urie himself is going to magically appear and sit at our table.” Leah says in defense of Abby.

He doesn’t have a chance to argue because someone has sat next to him and oh god Simon was not prepared for having Bram’s incredibly warm body next to him again.

Bram’s head is tilted down and he seems to be fumbling with something in his lap before he pushes it into Simon’s hands. “I thought you might want these.” 

It’s not Simon’s fault Bram knows his weakness or the words the tumble out of his mouth when he realizes what Bram gifted him. “Oh my god I love you.” 

Everyone stares at him at his proclamation. Bram is staring at him in both wonder and concern. His eyes are really brown and pretty and oh jesus he might have just ruined this before it even started.

“For the- the Oreos Bram. You know I love- I love them so much cause they’re my favorite.” Simon tries to backtrack and both Leah and Garrett cover their face with their hands in second hand embarrassment. 

“How the hell have you been able to stay quiet for so long Spier?” Garrett sighs. It’s only now that Simon realizes he can kinda of breath and he’s really… happy. “No idea Laughlin. Think I finally feel safe.” Oh wow that got deep real fast. 

An elbow nudges him and then a hand slips into his free one.

“Ya I feel the same.” Bram says and he’s still staring at him with a soft smile. It’s fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> First: Guess who tried to get into the bathroom. Thank god my child is smart.
> 
> Second: I wanted to write more but this felt like a good place to end it? Shay, Maud, and other people thoughts? Should I continue it?


End file.
